Espoir
by Laetitia I
Summary: suite de Midnight train to Kingston


Je sais que beaucoup de suites toutes aussi géniales les unes que les autres ont été écrites mais je voulais vous faire partager ma version quand même. Bonne lecture ;)

L'inspecteur William Murdoch n'avait pas quitté son bureau de la journée. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de rentrer chez lui. A chaque fois qu'il fermait l'oeil, il revoyait Gillies, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, prêt à sauter du pont. Et surtout, il repensait à ce moment où Gillies l'avait embrassé de force. Jamais Murdoch ne s'était senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie. Gillies savait parfaitement l'effet psychologique dévastateur que ce geste produirait sur lui.

William essayait de se plonger corps et âme dans le travail mais ça ne marchait pas. Il savait qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un mais comment pouvait il parler d'une telle chose ? Jamais il n'oserait en parler à Julia. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache à quel point il était vulnérable. Il devait se montrer fort pour elle. Après tout Gillies l'avait encore une fois menacé et ça William ne le supportait pas.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ou plutôt qu'il l'évitait. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'affronter tant qu'il n'était pas en paix avec lui même et ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir dans cet état..Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et elle finirait par se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il souffrait de ne pas la voir, de devoir la mettre à l'écart. Il avait naïvement pensé que tout irait bien. Il avait cru pendant l'espace d'un instant qu'ils pourraient vivre heureux et vieillir ensemble. Mais le sort semblait s'acharner sur eux. William chassa cette idée de sa tête. Il devait retrouver Gillies. Il n'avait pas le choix. Son bonheur et celui de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout en dépendait.

Une voix le sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

« Murdoch qu'est ce que vous fichez encore ici à cette heure ? »

Brackenried s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son collègue. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même depuis que Gillies s'était encore une fois échappé.

« Rentrez chez vous mon vieux. Allez vous reposer. Vous faites peur à voir »

William grimaça et se frotta la tempe un long moment.

« Je vais rentrer Monsieur »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais Brackenried vint se poster devant lui.

« Vous devriez parler au docteur Ogden. Ce n'est pas en l'évitant que vous règlerez vos problèmes »

William le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre : « Je n'ai aucun problème Monsieur, juste un peu de fatigue accumulée »

Brackenried le regarda quitter le poste de police impuissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son collègue dans cet état. Lorsque le docteur Ogden était partie pour Buffalo, Murdoch était devenu l'ombre de lui même et aujourd'hui le même sentiment de tristesse et de désespoir semblait l'envahir.

Arrivé chez lui, William ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller avant de s'allonger sous les draps. Il avait peur de fermer les yeux et de voir le visage de Gillies apparaître. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir rêver d'un doux visage à la place. Mais depuis quelques temps ces nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars où Julia était constamment en danger.

Finalement, il finit par s'endormir accablé par la fatigue.

Un parfum enivrant le sortit de son cauchemar. Une main douce lui caressait les cheveux et William soupira de contentement. Son cauchemar avait disparu pour laisser la place à un rêve fabuleux. Julia était là, assise à ses côtés. Elle lui murmurait des mots d'amour à l'oreille et lui assurait que tout irait bien. Puis elle s'éloigna et William eut envie d'hurler de désespoir. Une vive lumière l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'habituer à la forte luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce.

A cet instant il comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Julia était bien là à ses côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa main caressait toujours ses cheveux et William la regardait silencieusement, bien trop déboussolé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Finalement il se décida à parler.

« Julia comment êtes vous entrée ici ? »

Elle avait ce regard malicieux dans les yeux et William se sentit gagner par l'émotion. Elle était tellement belle. Elle ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il devait la protéger à tout prix.

« La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Ce n'est pas très prudent William »

William se releva dans son lit. Il se frotta les yeux un instant.

« Quelle heure est il ? »

« Midi passé »

Julia anticipa sa réaction et posa une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se lever complètement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. L'inspecteur ne vous attend pas avant demain. Il vous ordonne de vous reposer »

Mais William ne voulait rien entendre.

« Julia je ne peux pas. Je dois retrouver Gillies avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

William vit un éclair de colère et de déception dans les yeux de la femme qu'il adorait.

« Dites moi William, Gillies compte t'il plus pour vous que moi ? »

William leva des yeux abasourdis vers elle.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Julia se leva et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, signe d'énervement.

« Cela fait une semaine que vous m'évitez comme la peste ? Avez vous décidé de me laisser tomber ? Ayez au moins le courage et la franchise de me le dire William »

William se leva essayant de l'atteindre mais Julia recula bien trop blessée.

« Julia je vous en prie, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez »

Il s'approcha un peu plus, Julia recula encore un peu mais le mur bloqua sa tentative d'échappatoire. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui faire face.

« Julia laissez moi vous expliquer »

Blessée, Julia parla d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'amical.

« J'ai attendu toute la semaine votre visite, ou un appel de votre part. Alors pourquoi vouloir vous expliquez maintenant ? »

Tout doucement, William caressa sa joue et mit une boucle de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

« Parce que je ne supporte plus de vous voir souffrir »

Il lui tendit la main mais Julia hésitait toujours.

« Venez avec moi et je promet de tout vous dire »

Finalement Julia accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et ils vinrent s'asseoir tous les deux sur le lit, côte à côte.

William prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

« Je n'arrive pas à sortir Gillies de ma tête. Tant que je n'aurai pas la certitude qu'il est bien mort, je ne serai pas heureux. J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à vous et qu'il vous fasse du mal par ma faute »

« William, je ne vous demande par de me protéger constamment. Je suis une grande fille au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Je sais que vous voulez me protéger mais vous ne pourrez pas veiller sur moi à chaque instant »

« Alors dites moi à quoi je sers si je ne suis même pas capable de vous protéger ? »

Les yeux de William étaient remplis de larmes. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu si perdu, si désespéré.

« Tout ce que j'attends de vous William c'est que vous m'aimiez. Je n'attends rien de plus. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à vos côtés et je ne veux pas penser que Gillies risque de revenir à chaque instant pour nous faire du mal »

William secouait la tête pour signaler son désaccord et Julia prit son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Nous devons aller de l'avant William. Je vous en prie. Nous pourrions tellement être heureux ensemble si nous laissions le passé derrière nous. Aimez moi William »

William essuya à son tour les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Puis il vint déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses larmes vinrent se mêler aux siennes.

« Je ne peux pas vous perdre Julia. J'ai déjà perdu toutes les femmes qui ont compté pour moi. A chaque fois j'ai surmonté cette immense peine mais si je venais à vous perdre je ne le supporterais pas »

Julia prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur sa paume.

« Vous ne me perdrez pas William. Je ne crois pas en Dieu mais je crois en vous et je sais que vous ferais tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour me protéger. Mais je vous en prie ne jouez pas au héros pour moi. Ne sautez plus jamais d'un pont ou je vous jure que vous aurez affaire à moi »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, William se mit à rire.

Après lui avoir promis qu'il ne prendrait plus de risques inutiles, William savait qu'il devait lui avouer ce qui le troublait le plus.

« William je sais que vous me cacher encore quelque chose »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de lui dire et il opta pour la plus directe.

« Gillies m'a embrassé »

Julia parut étonné l'espace d'un instant.

« Je me sens tellement sale depuis, comme si je devais vivre avec ce goût désagréable sur mes lèvres en permanence »

William baissa la tête, mort de honte.

« William, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? J'aurai pu vous aider. Je suis psychologue pour l'amour du ciel »

« J'avais tellement honte Julia et je ne voulais pas baisser dans votre estime »

Choquée, Julia mit du temps avant d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

« Baisser dans mon estime ? William vous devez apprendre à me faire confiance. Je vous aime et il est grand temps que vous imprimiez ça dans votre tête »

Julia reprit plus doucement « Gillies savait très bien ce qu'il faisait William. Il voulait vous faire souffrir et vous empêcher d'être heureux. Prouvez lui qu'il avait tort, que vous êtes assez fort pour passez au dessus de tout ça »

Puis elle lui fit un sourire malicieux avant d'approcher son visage du sien « Je crois avoir trouvé un remède contre votre mal »

William regarda fasciné ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses lèvres qui s'approchaient toujours plus près des siennes. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, attendant par dessus tout le baiser de celle qu'il désirait tellement.

Elle l'embrassa enfin avec amour, tendresse et passion. Elle passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir jouer avec sa langue. Elle ne l'avait jamais encore embrassé de cette façon et William sentait qu'il perdait pied tout doucement. Il était déconnecté de la réalité. Les baisers de Julia avaient le pouvoir de lui faire tout oublier.

Elle quitta ses lèvres à regret. Tout deux avaient le souffle saccadé.

« Alors ? Est ce que ce remède est assez efficace ? »

William s'allongea dans le lit avant de l'entraîner avec lui « Je ne suis pas sûre Docteur. Je crois qu'il nous faut recommencer encore et encore »


End file.
